


Edgewater Beach

by ladymac111



Series: Splanky [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Hidge Week, Implied Sexual Content, One Word Prompts, Romantic Fluff, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymac111/pseuds/ladymac111
Summary: Drabble sequence forHidge Week, May 2017.Hunk and Pidge spend a relaxing afternoon and evening together.Splanky!verse





	1. Beach

Hunk set the cooler down, and Pidge dropped her armful of picnic blanket, skeptical. "Here on the grass?"

"I don't want to get full of sand."

"You will anyway if you go in the water."

"Water's not why I come to the beach." He picked the blanket up and started spreading it out. "Did you bring SPF?"

"Of course. Help me with my back."

She pulled her shirt off while he finished making their blanket rectangular, and then she handed him the bottle of sunscreen.

"You really don't tan at all, do you?"

"Family history of skin cancer. No chances."

 


	2. Dinner

The coleslaw that Pidge had chosen was, unfortunately, not the kind that Hunk liked. But the sandwiches she'd picked more than made up for it.

They watched the other beachgoers while they ate. Hunk had chosen a spot near the dog-friendly part of the beach, and it was a very good choice indeed. There were two dogs in particular that made great watching: a big fluffy one that charged straight into the lake every time its girl threw the ball, and a smaller one, maybe a terrier, that always seemed deeply affronted when its paws got wet in the waves.

 


	3. Dessert

The shadows got longer while the sun made to set behind them, though the heat of the day remained, as did the crowd. A man came by selling ice cream, and Pidge jumped up to buy them both something sweet.

Hunk watched Pidge crunch through the chocolate shell, and they both laughed when a fragment of it fell between her boobs. Hunk's was a fudgecicle, so there was no shell, but he was too slow with it and it melted down his fingers. Pidge was more than happy to lick them clean, and Hunk was glad there weren't children around.

 


	4. Music

The beach party in Chicago clearly didn't end at sunset -- that was when the music that had been sort of background became the star.

The sky out over the lake was dark enough to show a few stars, and Pidge let Hunk hold her close as they swayed to an unusual mix of musical styles, the loudest of which was Katy Perry being blasted by a group of half a dozen middle-aged white men.

It was hard to dance on the grass, but they made it work, and Pidge took over the lead when Katy Perry switched to Britney Spears.

 


	5. Date

They went home when the beach was feeling too public, and let themselves give in to the urge to be physical once they got into their living room.

"Ah! Ow."

Hunk flinched away, and where his hand had been on Pidge's shoulder there was a splotch of white on a field of pink for a moment. "Oh shit, did you burn?"

She grimaced. "Maybe a little. Should have reapplied."

"How bad is it?"

"Not bad. I was just surprised."

Hunk wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her on top of him as he tipped back onto the couch.

 


	6. Memes

They wound up on the floor, in the end: sprawled on top of the blanket they normally kept on the back of the couch, both sweating in the humid night air.

"We should turn on the fan," Hunk murmured.

"Mm-hmm," Pidge agreed.

He cracked his eye open at her. "Will you turn it on?"

She groaned and rolled over to drape herself across him. "Can't. Noodle legs." She sighed. "One does not simply _turn on the fan_."

He giggled at that, and then she giggled, and before either of them knew it they were laughing uproariously, hysterically, unable to stop.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I dare you to click this link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uE-1RPDqJAY)


	7. Morning

When Pidge woke up in the morning, the bed beside her was empty -- though she'd gotten used to this in the two months they'd lived together now, Hunk always waking before her.

She padded out to the kitchen without even putting her glasses on, and there he was, measuring coffee. He glanced over his shoulder with a little smile. "Morning."

"Morning." Her voice was rough. "Up long?"

"Nope, just ten minutes. Coffee will be ready soon."

She crossed the room and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "I love you."

He set one hand on hers. "Love you, too."

 


End file.
